tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duck
Duck *'Number': 8, previously 5741 *'Class': GWR 57xx 0-6-0PT *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1955 Montague (affectionately known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western pannier tank engine. Bio in the Railway Series Duck worked at Paddington before moving to Sodor in 1955 to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. When Diesel arrived, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into a mishap with some old trucks. Diesel vowed to get revenge and, inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck's absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a banker at Wellsworth pending further injury and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter of all Diesel's fault, but Duck's triumph certainly helped. Duck continued working on the main line until 1968, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line - nicknamed The Little Western - was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from Oliver and, on occasion, Donald and Douglas. Persona Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about. He likes things to run like clockwork, without fuss, and is a very efficient, loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy, and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the frustration of other engines. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most Diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends, and help others see the error of their ways. He has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, BoCo, and the Scottish twins. Basis Duck is a Great Western Railway 57xx 0-6-0 pannier tank with added sand boxes. Livery Duck is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers, and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" written on his pannier tanks in yellow and red and a gold brass safety valve cover. In the Railway Series, Duck carries a brass GWR numberplate on his cab sides (5741) along with two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the television series, he has a yellow "8" painted on each side of his cab upon a black background with a yellow stripe around. Appearances Voice Actors * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; second-sixth seasons) Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duck explains his name: when the model for Duck was purchased for Awdry's model railway, it was soon discovered that its wheels were uneven, hence giving him a "waddling" gait. He was promptly christened "Duck" by Awdry's children. * Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, Duck's number was real. The real engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1958. * One of Duck's models is currently on display at Nitrogen Studios. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (coming soon) * My First Thomas * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and A Close Shave) * Bachmann (coming soon) * Hornby (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Tomica * Bandai Tecs * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) Gallery File:Awdry'sDuckmodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Duck File:DomelessEnginesRS2.PNG|City of Truro and Duck File:DucktakesCharge8.png|Duck with the Fat Controller File:PopGoestheDiesel16.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree22.jpg|Duck with Thomas and Annie File:PopGoestheDiesel10.jpg File:DirtyWork5.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain33.png File:Bulgy(episode)5.png File:Donald'sDuck!4.jpg File:BuzzBuzz34.png File:AllatSea32.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor15.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.jpg|Duck's whistle File:ToadStandsBy3.jpg File:Fish11.png File:Fish1.png|Duck and the Fat Controller File:ToadStandsBy4.jpg|Duck at Callan File:Granpuff1.jpg File:BowledOut27.png File:CrankyBugs34.png File:ScaredyEngines15.jpg|Duck at the Smelter's Yard File:TwinTrouble20.jpg File:TobyHadaLittleLamb19.jpg|Duck with his snowplough File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo8.png|Duck in Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo File:TheSpotlessRecord9.jpg File:SnowEngine80.png File:Duckseason10.jpg File:DuckCGI.PNG File:ExcellentEmily27.jpg File:GordonTakesaShortcut34.png File:DuckNameplate.jpg|Duck's nameboard File:DuckTVmodel.jpg File:Duck.jpg File:Duck'sModelSpefication.PNG|Duck's model specifications File:Duckinsidebehindthescenes.jpg|Duck's motor, eyes, and face File:DavidMitton,Oliver,&Duck.JPG|Duck, David Mitton, and Oliver File:Duckbehindthescenes.jpg File:JapanDuck.jpg File:Duck'sprototype.jpg|Duck's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDuck.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenDuck.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Take-Along File:MyFirstDuck.jpg|My First Thomas model File:TomyDuck.jpg|TOMY File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|TrackMaster File:DuckWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:HornbyDuck.PNG|Hornby File:BachmannDuck.png|Bachmann File:BrioDuck.JPG|Brio File:TomicaDuck.PNG|Tomica File:DiAgostiniDuck.jpg|De Agostini File:DuckStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines